simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Union Enactment Act
The Union Enactment Act of the Sovereign Federation of White Highlands, commonly referred to as the Union Enactment Act 3579 was a act passed through the Highlandic Federaion federal parliament; It put into effect the treaty of terms of the Treaty of Bradley that had been agreed 15th May 3566. The Union Enactment Act (as agreed in treaty) surrendered the remaining sovereignty of the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek - into a singular federal state of the Sovereign Federation of White Highlands.The act was passed in Federal Parliament on the 1st January 3579, and came into effect on the 10th January 3579. Before the act went through Federal parliament, it also was passed before popular refurendum and throught the provincial assemblies. Historical Background Swamplandian Unionism Main Article: Swamplandian Unionism The mood for a union between the two countries of the Republic of White Highlands and the Union of Kinsek , can be traced back centuries to the time of the Swamplandian Era, when large parts of the region were invaded by a foreign imperial power. However the modern ideals of Swamplandian Unionism can be found in the fascist uprising and the formation of the Republic of White Highlands. Swamplandian Unionism, is a political ideology focused on the creation of a political union between the Republic and Kinsek and was originally coined as a modern political ideology by Adam Sutler, the toltalitarian Fascist dictator of the newly created Republic of White Highlands. Originally the aim of a union between the countries was to serve as a short term function - for a wider campaign which took it's form in Highlandic Nationalism. (That is - the ideology inspired by the Peoples Republic of Malizi in the creation of a super state encompassing the entire White Highlands region,) Originally, the Fascist government of the Republic. Has a series of plans for a invasion of (then) The Republic of El Amelata. In which the two countries would be bound together by force, and a series of high level military preparations were under way.However these dreams weren't realised as the glorious revolution in 3510 brought down the government. With the creation of a democratic parliament in Kigali, large liberal influences grew throughout the country. Aimed at increasing cooperation between the two countries. This continued and as the relationship between the two countries grew, the ideals of Swamplandian Unionsm grew once more - however with the objective of achieving a peaceful union between the countries. It is argued that a predominant factor in the Republican involvement in the Kinsekian civil war was the prospect of achieving Swamplandian Union with the Free Demcratic Front. The Republic of White Highlands sent military troops into Kinsek during their civil war, to assist in deposing the Socialist Forces in favour of a pro-capitalist yet democratic government. Highlandic Federacy The Kinsekian Civil war ended in 3529 and immedietley afterwards a formal alliance was created. Shortly after, the Republican - Kinsekian alliance was ratified quickly into a external organisation. The Highlandic Federation was originally a external organisation where the two governments met to discuss regional policy, however Swamplandian Unionism was growing throughout the conservative and Liberal parties of both countries - the move was vermently opposed by nationalist and left wing groups. However both governments of the time pushed forwards with potential constitutional reform. With a resounding majority in both governments, the provinciality act was passed in 3536. The creation of a third tier of governance, as well as the extension of the Highlandic Federation's role in existing governance of the two countries bound the two countries together. The complex nature of the governance created substantial problems, with the formation of the Anti-Union League in 3540. Tension grew. Despite renewed opposition to Swamplandian Union, the Cultural Revolution which was occuring at the time, as well as economic growth and prosperity introduced a new wave of pro-federalist politicians. These new politicians aimed at increasing the role of the Highlandic Federation further. The 3560's were a interesting and eventful 10 years, both domestically and internationally for the Highlandic Federation. During the 3564 Federal Elections, a diverse coalition of pro - federalist parties were elected by a comfortable majority in National and Provincial Parliaments across the Federation. The factors detailing their sucess were mixed and varied according to each region, most Kinsekian voters felt a dissatisfaction of the previous Left Winged Pro-nationalist party before them. Whereas Republicans voted on the promise of a stronger domestic and federal policy in relation to further expansion of Federal powers. With a large pro-federalist party standing within parliament, the appointed president was that of Mario Draghi. Who immedietly unlike Highlandic Presidents before him begun to appoint key ministers to lobby for greater reform. In 3564 the Draghi administration had a series of domestic cabinet ministers who were localy elected heads of assemblies for the various provinical assemblies. With a strong Federal government linked with local links to dominate Provincial Sovereignty, Draghi set forwards his proposals for the signing of a treaty to ratify and expand the powers of the Highlandic Federation. In a mildly contentious vote between Party affiliates, the vote passed, with 83% of members voting for the proposal. The National Governments of both the Republic and Kinsek also agreed and expressed public support for such a move. Paving the way for further organisation and the signing of a treaty, the foundations of the treaty were written in a memorandum during early 3565 by the Federal government, and a date and location was agreed between the Federal Government, along with the Republican and Kinsekian national governments for May 3566 in the modern city of Bradley. Independent officials were also announced to be in attendance to ensure the signing was legally upheld in the Highlandic Constitution. Political Motivations There are variety of political motivations for the Union Enactment Acts. Historian Andrias Henry states that; "It is generally regarded that the consensus for Union was always there since the Gijonian Empire, however geopolitical, religious and economic factors had prevented union from occuring in different periods of history," The tow countries since Federacy in 3530, had also undergone a cultural revolution, in which many artists from both nations enjoyed close personal relationships with each other and produced collaborations. It was also stated that a Union would increase security for both nations, although historically the Swamplandian Union had been invaded and plundered numerous times. The military infastructure built up during both communist and fascist era meant that the military could be further refined for the defence of both nations, the Highlandic Armed Forces would therefore remain the most advanced military in the region. Category:Highlandic Federation Category:Events